To switch to a new video game, media may need to be removed from a game console and new media inserted. Once the new media is inserted, the game may be loaded from passive or secondary memory (e.g., the game media) into the game console's active memory before the player is able to begin play. Currently, a similar process occurs with an online game service. Once the player makes a request to play a game through an online service, the servers that provide the online game service load an instance of the requested game from secondary storage into an active memory for the server. The player may then play once the game is in the active memory.